A Creeper and Ender Curse
by Czyliz
Summary: A girl named Czyliz(me) and Andre got turned into a Creeper and an Enderman its up to their friends to save them before its too late.
1. Chapter 1 an evil potion

The Creeper and Ender curse

hi guys its me Czyliz the new user and this is my first story so hope you enjoy

and by the way this is a Minecraft story ok

It was a bright and sunny day me and my friends Hedwig,Unika(Shiego623),Alan,Nicolas,and Andre(love interest) are on the beach and me an Hedwig where swimming on the ocean and we saw Andre passing by looking sweaty and hot,his bat wings are down so he can't fly today and his robotic arm was overheated by the hotness,so when we saw him Hedwig said"Hey Andre! you should chill here in the ocean,man"and then I said"Yeah you should join us here",he paused for a second staring at me with hearts on his eyes then I stared at him with hearts on my eyes too,then a continued drinking juice,but he was so busy staring at me that there was an Enderman that was holding a black potion but the Enderman dyed it with lapis lazuli and said"this potion will trick him just like the master wanted!" the Enderman quickly put it on the water bottles stand,Andre said to his thoughts"wow! its really hot,any water bottles stand around here"when Andre looked to his left he saw the water bottles stand and ran towards it and picked the first bottle that the Enderman put and drank it and he felt like nothing, but suddenly his stomach hurted"Ack! why is my stomach hurting? I didn't eat anything spoiled"he said and quickly went to the boys bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2 searching for a cure

Hey guys its me again and this is the second part of A Creeper and Ender Curse

so hope you enjoy it!

After Andre went into the boys bathroom two Endermen came to me and Hedwig and tried to reach us without touching the ocean

Enderman#1:Come on bro you can reach them

Enderman#2:Almost there,dont drop me this time!

Enderman#1:Fine!

Hedwig:What the

Enderman#2:I got one of them!

Enderman#1:awsome! get the other girl!

Sarah(Me):Hey let go of me!

Hedwig:Help Us!

Andre in the bathroom was washing his face,after washing he opened his eyes were pink like Enderman when he look to the mirror,he freaked out then fell on the floor he got up and heard the scream of Hedwig saying"Help Us!"Andre said"Sarah,Hedwig! they're in trouble!"and quickly went outside to save us

Hedwig:let us go!

Enderman#1:no! the master ordered us to kidnapped both of you

Hedwig:who ordered you?

Enderman#2:Its secret not tellin

Hedwig:I'm gonna kill your master whoever she or he is

Andre:let those ladies go!

Hedwig and me:huh?

Enderman#2:A traitor!

Enderman#1:get him!

so the Endermen and Andre fought but while they were fighting I was figuring out an idea how to get out of the ropes tyed to me,I had an idea to turn into a cat and I did,I was free and Hedwig whisphered "Sarah dont forget me now" "oh yeah right I'm gonna get you out of there Hedwig"I said

after the fight I got Hedwig out and saw the Enderman(Andre) defeated the two Endermen I stared at him for a moment and Hedwig said"Hey you Enderman! don't hurt us okay"Andre look at himself and he was an Enderman but he still got his batwings and his hair and he screamed like an Enderman and he said"What happened to me?! I-I'm an Enderman" he looked at us and cried pink tears

Sarah(Me):Andre?

Andre:Yeah its me

Hedwig:buddy,what happened to ya?

Andre:I don't know

Andre gasped and said "It must be the potion" "What potion?' Hedwig said,"What are we gonna do I can't have him looking like that"I said "We need help from Alan"Hedwig said ,Then we all said"TO ALAN'S HOUSE!" and off we went.

so I'm gonna make more chapters so stay tuned for more chapters

see ya in the next chapter guys!


	3. Chapter 3 mysterious day

so here we are at the 3rd chapter

let us begin

When we arrived at Alan's house we knocked on his door and saw Unika and Nicolas at his house watchin Ice Age 4 while Nicolas was trying to get the remote to turn it off but Unika's scarf was trying to get the remote away from Nicolas(I made Unika's scarf magic in stories)

Alan:hey guys and...O_o

Sarah:It's not what you think it is,its Andre he got turned into an Enderman

Alan:Oh,I see

Hedwig:Alan can we check out your library?

Alan:why?

Sarah:Cus we need to find a book that has a cure for him

Alan:Oh,why of course!

Hedwig:great! now let's go

Alan:yes,alright Unika,Nicolas! turn off the T.V were going to the library

Unika and Nicolas:aww,but why?omg its an Enderman that is so cool!

Alan:Its Andre,now stop touching him!

Unika and Nicolas:Hmph

Everyone:Off we go!

now all of us were heading to Alan's library until something strange happened to me I was imagining that I was a Creeper until I was left behind and saw them walking without noticing me,my vision was blurring

and then I fainted on the sidewalk and when Hedwig turned around she was shocked then she said "Sarah wake up! guys! help me! Sarah has fainted!" everyone was shocked and brought me back at the house

Alan:but what about Andre?

Andre:don't worry we still have time,I don't want to see her faint

Unika:Andre is right,we still have enough time

Hedwig:I hope Sarah is okay

Nicolas:Don't worry she'll be fine

Hedwig:I hope so

I was in my room when I woke up and looked around"I'm in my room,hmm,oh I remember I fainted"I said when I look at my hands were green"what the why are my hands green?"I looked at the mirror and screamed very loud that my fiends heard

Hedwig:Sarah?

Andre:Sarah everything okay?

Everyone:OMG! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!


	4. Chapter 4 A Secret Entarnce

And now for chapter 4

enjoy :Dthis maybe long

everyone: OMG AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sarah: Chill guys its only me

Hedwig: Sarah? what on earth happened to you?!

Sarah: I dont know,I just woke up saw myself like this

Andre: Wait,she's a Creeper and I'm an Enderman isn't that weird

Unika: Yeah

Nicolas: hehhehehehe

Unika: what's so funny?this is really serious

Nicolas: alright fine

now that I'm turned into a Creeper and Andre's turned into an Enderman we needed to get to the library fast so we went outside and it was raining and you guys know that Endermen can't touch water,as soon as we got outside Andre touched the rain "Ahhhhhh! It freakin burns! what are we gonna do?I can't touch water,wait we need umbrellas"he said and quickly Hedwig went to the house and got many umbrellas as she can and gave it to us "here alot of umbrellas for all of us!"

we got the umbrellas but I didn't needed one "Sarah,you need an umbrella"Unika said "oh,don't worry I'll be fine"and suddenly lightning shocked the street and I quickly said"Okay,hide me under those umbrellas!" I knew that if a Creeper get shocked by lightning it would turn into a charged Creeper so I quickly hide under the umbrellas of my friends and I was next to Andre and he was blushing which I didn't noticed and we head off to the library and searched for books with cures and as soon as were there Nicolas found himself in a secret entrance

Nicolas: hey guys! look I found a secret entrance!

Alan: huh? I don't remember any secret entrance,maybe my library has secrets

Unika: cool!lets go inside it

Sarah: wait,shouldn't we need some armor?

Hedwig: Sarah is right,but Sarah,Andre you guys don't need armor

Andre: no fair!

Nicolas: okay,I have a crafting table with me

Hedwig: cool I have alot of materials plenty for the four of us

Alan and Unika: We brought alot of food incase

Nicolas: okay,are we ready Hedwig?

Hedwig: yup,it's all ready

Sarah: Umm,wait a minute

Hedwig: what's wrong Sarah?

Sarah: guys we were here to find a book with cures,not go in to some stupid secret entrance

Hedwig: alright,why don't you and Andre stay here and look for some cures while we are going to discover this secret entrance's secret

Sarah: okay sounds good,be safe guys!

Hedwig:don't worry we will

and now that they entered the entrance,me and Andre continued to search for books while were doing that the Ender Dragon shoot its beam at the library,me and Andre got shocked and we were trying to call the others but they went too far and the Endermen blocked the secret entrance "Hah! you will never see your friends again!"and the Ender Dragon grabbed me and Andre and flew meanwhile with Hedwig and the others they heard a loud roar and begin to become curious

Hedwig: what was that?!

Unika: We better go check on them

Hedwig: Right! let's go

when they came outside they saw the whole library destroyed "What happened to my precious library?" Alan said with tears on his eyes "Sarah,Andre where are you?!" said Hedwig then a man with glowing eyes(Herobrine) said 'The Ender Dragon took them" "what?! It can't be,she was a like a little sister to me and now she's gone Noooooooo!"Hedwig said "Don't worry I'll help the four of you get them"Herobrine said"Thanks,we will kill you Ender Dragon! be PREPARED to die Ender Dragon!"

that's all for chapter 4 hope you like it chapter 5 will be coming soon I think

Anyways see u guys on next chapter


	5. Chapter 5 evil slaves and sadness

Hi guys sorry for taking so long

anyways heres chapter 5

After the Ender Dragon kidnapped us,Hedwig and the others were preparing for their long journey and they made some golden armor and golden weapons for all of them and prepared food for the journey

Hedwig: how did you know that they were kidnapped?

Herobrine: I saw it on a roof

Hedwig: oh,wait a minute...how did you get up on a freaking roof?!

Herobrine:Oh umm...you dont wanna know

Hedwig:Oh,okay

Unika:oooo look at his shiny eyes

Nicolas:*whispers* is he wearing some kind of night vision contacts?

Herobrine:I'm not wearing contacts

Nicolas:OMG! He-he heard me even though I'm whispering to you

Unika:that's cool

Herobrine:are we all prepared for our journey?

Hedwig:I guess we are

Alan:alright then let's go!

off they went to find a stronghold,meanwhile me and Andre were in a freaking cave and I saw Silverfish squirming,while we were there I saw Andre passed out and I was really darn scared so I manage to wake him up and I stared at him while he was waking up

Andre:Mama is that you?

Sarah:Andre,its me you weirdo

Andre:Oh,I'm sorry,wait a minute...why are we in freaking cave?!

Sarah:I think the Ender Dragon carried us here

Andre:...O_o AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sarah:Shut up! you scream like a freaking girl

Andre:*pauses*Sarah

Sarah:Yeah?

Andre: E-E-E-E ENDER DRAGON! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ender Dragon:UGH! Quiet you fool

Andre:...O_o

Ender Dragon:You two will be my slaves

Sarah:what?! No way,you cant make us do your orders cause we are the heroes

Ender Dragon:Haha,I can make you do whatever I want ,I can even make you evil! MWAHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *shoots his beam at us*

Sarah:AAAAHHHH Wha-What are you doing to us?!

Andre:AAAAHHHHHH it hurts

Ender Dragon:You will do my every command and destroy the world!

After the Ender Dragon's beam shot us he posessed Andre's body and me well I just became evil like him so both of us head to the city,while Hedwig and others were walking Alan heard a stick that cracked and said "guys wait a minute" "what's wrong Alan?"Unika said and they continued walking but they heard it again and they felt so scared exept for Herobrine,meanwhile me and Andre were spying on them

Alan: Umm...guys it feels like were being watched by something creepy

Hedwig:I think your right

after that I jumped out from the bushes and Hedwig said"Sarah your alive!" "wait Hedwig,she's been shot by the Ender Dragons beam!" Herobrine said and suddenly Andre(posessed by Ender Dragon) attacked them from behind and quickly Herobrine attacked Andre and said "RUN!" so all of them ran but I caught up to them and growled Alan was suppose to hit me with an AXE but Hedwig grabbed Alan's hand and tried to stop him

Alan:Hedwig,what are you doing?!

Hedwig:I'm not gonna let you hurt her

Unika:but Hedwig she's evil

Hedwig:But if Alan hits her she will die,I cant let her die infront of us

Nicolas:we gotta do something

Unika:I have 39 glass

Hedwig:we cant hurt her but we can cover her with glass

Ater they covered me with glass they quikcly ran to a small cave that players can only fit,Andre saw me in glass and he broke it with his beam and I was free so we head off searching for them while we were finding them Hedwig was sad that she saw me,Unika was curious she comforted Hedwig and Nicolas was eating food,Herobrine was meditating and Alan was making beds for the night,after that we were getting ready to sleep but Hedwig was still crying and was remembering the memory of Hedwig,me,Unika sleeping together,Hedwig was on a big bed perfect for three,Hedwig was on the left,Unika was on the right and I was suppose to be in the middle but my plush toy was on the middle then Hedwig stopped crying and fell asleep,the next morning they woke up and packed all their stuff and went off on the journey.

There we have it

Hope you enjoyed this chapter


End file.
